


【黑泽安达】花火

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 在花火绽放的夜空下，重新牵住彼此的手吧。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【黑泽安达】花火

**Author's Note:**

> 是我想象中十一集之后发生的事。
> 
> 啰嗦一点时间线梳理：  
> 第十一集里，安达做简报的时间是21号，星期一。  
> 平安夜是24号，同一周的星期四。

黑安属于彼此，ooc属于我。  
以下是正文。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
防火通道顶端的门被推开，门轴发出微弱的叹息。  
穹顶深沉，万家灯火在眼前递次展开，一直延伸向视线不可及的尽头。天空树在不远处熠熠生辉，像一颗盛大的圣诞树。圆月初升，遥遥悬在树顶，温柔地俯瞰洋溢着节日气氛的东京。

好漂亮。  
安达站上天台，怔怔眺望着平安夜的温暖景色。  
如果不是那天晚上……现在应该是黑泽带我来这里吧。  
他现在，在哪里，在想些什么呢。  
掏出手机，在通讯簿里找出黑泽的号码，手指悬停在黑山羊头像上。犹豫间，柘植昨天的话再次浮上心头。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“那么，你自己的想法呢。”  
咖啡厅里，人气恋爱小说家沉默半晌，直到小勺搅碎了圣诞树形状的拉花，反问了一句。  
“……啊？”  
“害怕黑泽会介意你的魔法也好，担心失去魔法之后，不能顺利相处也好，说到底，都是单方面猜度黑泽的看法。那么我问你，你自己呢，你想要的是什么？”  
“我……”  
“你想要的，是和黑泽到此为止吗？”  
“当然不是！”骤然拔高的音量，吸引了隔壁几桌客人的目光。两人赶忙不好意思地欠身点头。

柘植停顿了一下，继续被打断的对话。  
“还记得吗？前几天我和你提过的，送给小凑脚踏车的事。”  
“嗯。”  
“犹豫了两天，我最后决定去跟小凑道歉。结果他吃了一惊，说没想到我会因为他的玩笑纠结这么久，之前也是，明明完全不了解脚踏车还是为他买了，少根筋的样子实在是……太可爱了……什么的。之后……总之我们顺利解决了问题。”柘植说到最后有些支支吾吾，想掩饰什么似的，端起咖啡喝了一口。  
“我的重点是，揣测人心本来就不是你我擅长的事，与其胡思乱想，自陷死路，不如去跟对方好好说清楚。”  
“可是……”  
“别可是了。那我再问你，黑泽喜欢你，是因为你的魔法吗？”柘植放下咖啡杯，身子前倾，紧紧盯着安达。  
“……不是的。”  
“至于害怕以后能否顺利相处，不去尝试又怎么知道呢。”  
“安达，如果你选择到此为止，那么未来就永远都不会有答案了。这是你想要的吗。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
此时，同一片天空下，黑泽也正抬头仰望。  
高空寒冷的夜风吹过，给了眼角鼻尖发红的借口。

不知道安达现在，在做什么，又在想些什么。  
他有没有，感觉好过一些呢。

30岁开始，通过触摸就能听到心声的魔法。  
我的想法，他听到了多少呢。  
累积了七年的心意，突然丢给他，对他来说一定太沉重了吧。  
没法回避别人的想法，安达一直是顶着这样的压力，和我相处的吗。  
真的很抱歉。

怪不得国王游戏之后，安达会对我说那些话，来安慰我。  
那时候，也是在天台上……

想到这里，黑泽一声叹息。靠在墙上，望着天上遥远而清冷的月亮。

回想起安达的眼泪，还是胸口一窒。  
第一次看到他那么难过的样子。  
自以为在努力让他开心，却不知道，其实一直是南辕北辙。  
不要再哭了，让你为难的话，就由我开口吧。  
到此为止吧。

好想见你，想和你说话，可以的话，还想看到你笑。  
事到如今，都是奢求了。  
只是依然希望你开心，希望你快乐。  
就算代价是你的笑容与我再无瓜葛。

虽然喜欢你这件事，经过漫长的时光，已经成为我生命的一部分。  
因为太爱你，我愿意去试着不再爱你。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

安达深深呼出一口气，按下拨号键。

铃声从身后响起。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

难以置信地瞪大双眼，安达跌跌撞撞绕过防火通道门，朝声音来源的方向，天台后侧跑过去。  
一道颀长的身影靠在墙上，正错愕地盯着手机屏幕。

“黑泽！”  
“……安达？你怎么会，在这里？”  
话问出口的一瞬间，黑泽后悔地抿住了嘴。

“安东大楼的屋顶，那天晚上，我听到的。”安达垂下头，盯着自己的鞋尖。  
“我，我没看到你，以为你不会来了。”声音逐渐低了下来。

黑泽下意识上前一步，伸出手。  
想起了什么，半空中的手一顿，又收回身侧。  
用最快的速度调整好表情和声音，微笑着，就好像两人是再正常不过的同事关系。  
“嗯，这里的确是个看烟火的好地方呢。”

安达攥紧了衣角。  
“我有话想问你。”  
“嗯？”

“魔法的事情，你会讨厌我吗，一直瞒着你这么久。”声音有一丝颤抖。  
“当然不会。”黑泽毫无犹豫。  
“我只是后悔，那些我没说出口的话，会不会给你压力。”  
安达没有接话，眼角有雾气开始氤氲。  
“别勉强自己。”黑泽努力维持着笑容，继续说道。

“还有一件事。如果，如果魔法消失以后，我再也猜不出你的想法，我变得笨拙，不通人情世故，我……”  
“不会的。我永远不会讨厌你。”斩钉截铁的语气，直接打断了他。

“安达，我喜欢上你，是很久以前的事情了。”  
太久了，像过了一生那么久。  
“你能读心，我完全不介意，我的一切都可以对你敞开。”  
只是怕会让你有压力。  
“如果魔法消失，我更不会改变。”  
毕竟能认识你，喜欢你，是比魔法更早七年发生的奇迹。  
“我喜欢的是你，跟你有没有魔法，是什么样的魔法，都没有关系。”  
你是唯一触碰到我内心的人，和魔法没有半点关系。

“那么，我还有最后一件事。”安达抬起头，笑着，泪却流了下来。  
两双湿漉漉的眼神撞上彼此。  
“以后我会尽量避免使用魔法，你愿意把心里话讲出来给我听吗。”

砰砰，砰砰。  
心脏先于大脑一步，明白了安达的意思。  
黑泽缓缓抬起手，握住眼前人的肩头。  
仿佛捧起再怎么小心呵护都不够的，失而复得的珍宝。

“我害怕失去魔法，可是，我更害怕失去你。”  
怀里的人肩头一边抽动着，一边这样说道。  
黑泽只有把爱人抱得更紧，像是要融进自己的胸口。

有温热的液滴，沿着安达的耳廓，滑了下来。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

一个接一个的光点冲向夜空深处，绽开盛大华美的光焰。  
照亮了相拥的两人。

“抱歉，本来是你细心准备的惊喜……因为魔法都浪费了。”  
“别道歉，怎么会呢。只要你在身边，没有什么是浪费的。”  
“不过，既然这么想的话。”黑泽抬起手，擦拭安达的泪痕，露出几天来第一个发自内心的笑。  
“以后，你来负责准备惊喜吧。”

安达深深地凝望着他，看着他的瞳孔在焰火映照下流光溢彩。  
这双琉璃一样的眼睛，里面只装着自己的影子。

攀住黑泽的肩膀，安达闭上眼，轻轻踮起脚尖。

花火在夜空怦然绽放。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 两个人的爱太深刻太纯粹，虽然写不出那样的深度，可是实在太打动我了，所以还是动笔。  
> 就按照我自己的理解，尽力去写了。


End file.
